Brused
by Theacedemywriting co
Summary: september 4 1990 a girl named anna green was murdered by her friends and now holds a curse on any one who enters her house my own lil version of the grudge


Matthew knight as jake

Kay levy as Jennipher

cole sprouse as leo

joe jonas

kevin jonas

nick jonas

frankie jonas

Pairng: Jake\Jennipher Jakeipher

Summary

18 Years ago a girl named _**anna **_was beat to _**death **_by her friends and now _**curses **_any one who lives in house _**1578**_ and these teens _**WILL **_find out..._**THE TRUTH**_

Chapter 1 1990

HEY LOSER WHARE ARE YOU hallie called

yea come out whimp! Vougn yelled after

Anna Ran as fast as she could tripping she got up as she screamed she darted for a tree and climbed to the 5th branch they pelted sitcks at anna she fell and it went black

18 years later

Jenipher walked out of albion middle school and was headed home she past the old "cursed" house jake was follow ing her to get to his house but he saw she was going to go inside he ran to stop her. NO! he said. Jennipher jumped, what the heack?! she yelled all of a sudden they herd singing

_**Round we go the world is spinning sun goes up we laugh we cry sun then we all die **_

then they see a girl standing there coming tawrds them. RUN jake yelled he grabed jenniphers hand and ran out of the house and ran to her house.

Mom dad! she yelld and she found them dead and screamed jake ran in and saw her now dead parents and threw his arms around her as she sobbed. shh its okay ill protect you with my last breath jake said soothingly kissing the top of her head. lets go she said leading to her room grabing some of her stuff and throwing it in a suitecase. whare are we going? jake asked confused. your house jennipher said zipping the suitecase and they left for his house down the street mama papa jake called. ah jake thare you are jakes father said happily. si papa como de aleluna mi grezi jeniper he spoke in italian. luna de ouna le?

Si his father said .

you can stay . jake said grinning show her to your room jake his mother said

Up stairs Jakes Pov

we opened the door to my "sk8er boy sanctuary"

and unpacked. wow you get a queen size mattress luky momo she said and i laughed god how i love her and i need her so much my parents dont care if i have sex imean sex is just... sex, and she wont get in trouble her parents well ya so she wont get in trouble hey jennipher? i ask ya whare are you gonna sleep tonight? with you why? she asked oh ok jw i say DINNER!! i hear my mum call. were having fetucini alfreado i say happily to jennipher

ooh yummi! she says closing her eys and tilting her head back jeez she made that look so sexy.

After dinner

jennipher and jake went back up to his room and talked. sooo jake said you have a thing for italian dudes? jake says grinning all of a sudden jennipher tackels jake and they roll around pinning each ther on differnt parts of his bedhe pinned her down and she could feel his erection between her legs and he could tell she was "wet" just by her body language so he leaned down and kissed her and she kissed back and jaked licked her lips and she opened her mouth and he slid his tounge into her mouth and she moaned and he kissed down her neck and nipped the curve of her neck to her shoulder and kept going down and he removed her shirt and bra kissing and nipping her breasts she got his top off and his jeans and he got her shorts off and all that and he slid his penis into her and beagn to thrust adn she moaned. mhhmm jennipher he groaned as he thrusted in and out she screamed his name . he was very long. god jennipher he groaned as the came they stoped and got dressed and headed to bed

the next day at albion

so i saw you go in jakes house leo said what happend? nothing you should know jake said takeing is girlfriend to their table. we went inside the creepy cursed house, leo said

jennipher and jake froze. what!? jennipher shouted who went in first? Nick leo said

oh crap jake said their bus was called and they were headed home nicks house joe kevin?

BAHKevi yelld as he scared nick

JESUS nick yelld as he jumped

and jow and kevin were laughing not funny you momo's!

whers mom and dad? dunno kevin said we just got home too. mom dad? joe called they herd frankie crying franki- oh shit kevin said as he saw his parents dead

joe and nick ran in

no.. nonononononono nick cried joe grabbed frankie and took him to the other room frankie what did you see? a girl a dead gir se killed daddy and mommy he cried jake and jennipher ran into the open door and froze at kevin and nick trying to save their parents nick looked at jennipher and jake the two seventh graders he should have belived. thats why you shouldent have gone into that house! jaked said to nick same thing happend to jenniphers parents ! joe get frankie were getting out of this place

Leos house mom dad? he saw the girl in his bed room corner aaaaaaaauuahh he screemed and rand but he open his fron door and she was right infront of his face and she grabbed his head and and killed him.

Albion middle school

Jennipher watched mr stanley as he explaiend " the art of curses"

and she felt somthing brush against her legs she looked down and saw leos ghost ans screamed as she jumped back

lunch

Wheres Leo? nick asked

dead jennipher said hes dean just like our parents nick dead i saw his ghost in class earlier! she said

what jake said well any way lets just eat nick said

After school

jake and jennipher walked in the house hello? jake said they bumped into kevin he hugged the young teens you guys ok? kevin asked

yea were fine why are you here? jake aske curiously looking for leo kevin answerd

hes dead jake said

kevin let out a sigh of anger they saw the girl in the corner and joe ,frankie and nick running to them joe tripped fankie tried to go back but kevin nci jake and jennipher held him back and the girl grabbed joe and slashed him in thr stomach

frankie cried and nick and kevin hugged him i know buddy this chik is psycho what do you wand with us!? jake and jennipher yelled

and all of a sudden they were in 1990

_**HEY LOSER WHARE ARE YOU hallie called**_

_**yea come out whimp! Vougn yelled after**_

_**Anna Ran as fast as she could tripping she got up as she screamed she darted for a tree and climbed to the 5th branch they pelted sitcks at anna she fell and it went black**_

and they were back in 2008

oh my god thats anna green she was murderd by her ex best friends jake said. we need to get out! nick said naw ya think!? jennipher yelled as they ran towards the door but one problem the door was locked from the outside no frankie cried and then kevin saw the girl flasing towardes him and she threw a knif at kevin and he ducked they ran and jennipher tripped .

No! get up jake yelled

i cant shw whimperd my ankle he helped her up and they ran and hid in the bedroom im going out kevin said no you saw what happend to joe dont frankie begged

i have to frankie he said opening the door and walking out

its benn a few minutes jake said opening the door to find kevin just sitting there kevin he said he turn kevin around and saw kevin was dead. Aah! he yelle running into the room and telling the others they got out of the room not knowing what to do jake looked at jennipher and then looked at the gas tank of the house "we need to blow this place up" jake said and then he found the gun he saw in the bedroom and wnet to go find the girl they heard her and and darted toward her nick went to go fight her off and frankie went to stopi him but ended up cut in half no! jake said they ran and he shot the door open but jennipher tripped again and jake shot the girl help jennipher up and they ran out ogf the house and steped a few feet back and he shot the gas tank and the house went up in flames they walked back to jakes house and and luckily his parents were alive they were sent to the hospital to be taken care of so they contiued life and put it out of thei heads and thats where it ends


End file.
